


Chanbaek : I'll love you forever

by chanbaekbae (ot9foreva)



Series: Chanbaek finding themselves [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, first time writing a story, found again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot9foreva/pseuds/chanbaekbae
Summary: IS this how they will meet after being apart for almost 2 years...?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Chanbaek finding themselves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822735
Kudos: 2





	Chanbaek : I'll love you forever

He thought that moving on was the easiest thing one can do…  
Until…  
He met him…  
He still misses him…  
He is still there in his memories…  
But…  
WHY….?  
Why…..  
“Mr. Byun Baekhyun.?”  
“Huh”  
“Can you tell us why you chose to do such a melancholic movie…?”  
“Are you still hurt are wounded from ‘the’ incident…?  
Questions were thundering upon him and he knew he had to answer them all…  
But he didn’t wanted to answer them…  
He just wanted to be in his bed beside Chanyeol…  
Cuddling with him…  
But he knew that this was not possible…  
He mustered up all the little courage which was left within him and started saying…  
“It’s just that I thought of doing a sad film…  
Its just that it related to my inner self so much that I just have to do it…  
And as for the answer that Mr. …”  
Baekhyun looked at the id card of the young reporter  
“Sehun asked…  
Yes…  
I would be a hypocrite if I said that I am no longer hurt…  
I am still in a condition where moving on is really hard, although 2 years have already passed..  
But I think that I am not the one to move on so easily…”  
There was a slight bitter…forced smile on Baekhun’s face…  
Baekhyun was known for being bitterly honest even if the truth was against him…  
At last it was the fan signing even…  
He was tired with all the questions the reporters threw at him without mercy but he still tried to keep a warm smile on his face for his precious fans as they were the only ones left for him  
“Name please”  
“Chanyeol…Park Chanyeol”  
Baekhyun literally froze…  
No….  
There was no way that it was His Chanyeol…  
But how could he forget that mesmerizing smell which came from his channie…?  
That smell which he tried so hard to get upon his shirt by hugging channie for hours…  
He tried to stop himself from looking him…  
But there he was looking at HIS Chanyeol  
“Chan…chanye…channie…?”  
“That’s my nickname…do you know me…?”  
Do I know you…?  
Of course I know you better than you know yourself….  
A feeling of betrayal hit Baekhyun when he just mumbled a “yes”  
“Oh, I see, I couldn’t remember as I am suffering from amnesia…  
I had an accident about 1 and a half years ago and couldn’t remember anything…  
Do you know any relatives of mine…?  
Anyone I knew….  
I have no one right now…  
You see…”  
Chanyeol smiled warmly which made Baekhyun melt and he had to literally restrain himself from hugging Chanyeol hard…  
Baekhyun came to his senses and signed the poster and told Chanyeol to wait till the end of the event so that he can talk to him….  
Chanyeol voluntarily agreed because he finally found someone he felt that he used to know really closely  
Whereas Baekhyun just wanted to finish all this and go to Chanyeol…  
He didn’t care now what Chanyeol did to him…  
How Chanyeol wrote those mere five words and just left…  
Chanyeol’s parents was against their marriage and could accept that their son was gay…  
But still…  
He wanted to give Chanyeol a chance…..

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will continue  
> I read a novel with this concept here only and the ending was so bad that it literally frustrated me and so i decided to write a story myself and make the ending really great so please support me and enjoy...  
> and  
> FYI I have only taken the amnesia part from that story and the rest of the idea is mine alone


End file.
